<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change in Perspective by letsgooutintherain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383021">A Change in Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain'>letsgooutintherain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moonlight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Swap, Don't copy to another site, Love Confession, M/M, Masturbation, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The body swap alone would be bad enough but waiting out the spell means spending a lot of uninterrupted time with Mick and it's doing bad things to Josef's defenses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josef Kostan | Josef Konstantin/Mick St. John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Small Fandoms Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Josef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To me moonlight was always too damn underappreciated, so here, have a story. It's written for the prompt Mick &amp; or / Josef, bodyswap by oteap over at <a href="https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/">smallfandomfest</a> on dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, idly, Josef had wondered if other beings of legend existed. He hadn't put much thought into it, because a) they probably didn't and b) even if they did, they obviously didn't want to be found any more than the vampires did. </p>
<p>In hindsight he should have taken that thought all the way to its conclusion, namely consequences if he did learn that they existed, but that's hindsight for you, always too late to be useful. Anyway, that was later, because before the hindsight was, well, this:</p>
<p>"You know, I met a real witch the other day," Mick said the next time he came to visit.</p>
<p>Josef opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by a prickling sensation all over his body and when he blinked and shook his head he was suddenly looking at himself, lounging on his couch, posture going more rigid by the second. </p>
<p>And as if from nowhere there was a certainty in his mind. Not even a voice or anything, just a fact, like the sky is blue or sunrise is coming, only this had definitely not been there a minute ago: Next time we go for blood.</p>
<p>"Well, fuck," he muttered and it didn't come out in his voice. Because he was in Mick's body, looking over at presumably Mick in Josef's body. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Mick agreed, but that wasn't his voice either of course, that was Josef's voice and it sounded decidedly strange to hear himself like that. "I guess I should have taken her threat serious after all. New rule: Unless we want to find out what else they can do to us, I suggest we do not tell anyone else about witches." </p>
<p>"So she warned you not to talk about it?" Josef asked, the 'And you decided to do it anyway?' implied in his tone. He knew he hadn't really processed the situation, otherwise this question would have come out a lot sharper than it had. What had Mick been thinking?</p>
<p>"You try taking someone serious if they don't even reach up to your shoulder and wear bunny shirts and pink sunglasses!" </p>
<p>"We need to get you some healthy paranoia, Mick," Josef growled. At this rate Mick was going to get himself killed and if this was anything to go by, Josef right along with him. </p>
<p>Mick shook his head, stared at his hands, or rather Josef's hands, and then shook his head. "Just great," he muttered.</p>
<p>Josef looked around his home, hoping for a solution to spring to mind or something else to come up. So far he had managed not to freak out, but without a conversation to distract him there was nothing to keep his mind from realizing that he was currently stuck in Mick's body. Possibly permanently. Fuck. </p>
<p>How was he going to explain that to anyone without also explaining witches? How had they even known Mick had told him? He couldn't smell anyone new in the building, hadn't heard anyone hiding nearby. So maybe it was a spell? How powerful were they? What would they do to him if he did tell someone else?</p>
<p>"This is a nightmare," Mick said.</p>
<p>"You are telling me?" Josef replied, "What are we supposed to do? I have a business to run and I can't do that while looking like you." </p>
<p>"It will probably wear off," Mick said, "I mean hiding this is going to be difficult and if someone told you body swap, what's the first thing you'd come up with as a cause?"</p>
<p>"Witchcraft," Josef realized.</p>
<p>"Yes, and since they want to hide..." Mick didn't finish but he didn't need to. If they wanted to hide, making the use of magic obvious was not the way to go, and there really was no hiding what had happened. Everyone who knew them would realize in minutes that something was wrong. They might pull it off for a few days, but long term? Impossible, unless they relocated, leaving everyone else behind.</p>
<p>"So you think this is more warning and less punishment?" Josef asked, though it made a lot of sense. Question was if what made sense to him made sense to the witch as well.</p>
<p>"A bit of both, I think, but yes."</p>
<p>Josef felt his muscles lose some of the tension. Now, if he thought of this as temporary it didn't seem quite as daunting any more. Pretending to be Mick for a few hours or days was quite different from having to figure out how to manage his business with a different body.</p>
<p>"So we just impersonate each other for a bit and hope for the best?" That was doable but even if it was likely things would go back to normal Josef wasn't content to leave it at that. Mick had once accused him of being paranoid and he wasn't entirely wrong. He'd feel better if he came up with some contingencies. Ways for him to transfer access to his funds to this body for example. </p>
<p>And if it didn't stop then he'd have to find a way to get information on that witch without drawing attention. Maybe if he knew the limits of their power he could figure out how to put pressure on them to return them to normal. And also a way to make sure they could never do it again while he was at it. </p>
<p>"Yeah, and maybe we should stick together," Mick replied. Which was probably not a bad idea.</p>
<p>"All right. But we do that here. No offense, but your apartment isn't exactly up to my standards." The apartment was fine actually, it was the blood supply that stopped him. At home he had an arrangement to get freshies. At Mick's there were blood bags and A-positive at that. The thought alone made Josef grimace. Anyway, Mick didn't have a spare freezer as far as Josef knew, which trumped any other argument.</p>
<p>Mick frowned but then sighed. "Okay, fine, but I'll bring my own blood." And most likely drink it via syringe again. Josef wondered if he should be worried what condition his body would be in when he got it back. Oh well, no-one had ever died from injecting blood that didn't taste good. </p>
<p>Josef watched Mick, watched the slightly awkward way he handled Josef's body as he stood up and realized he'd probably face the same problem. Right. Great. </p>
<p>If this didn't solve itself he'd have to cancel all of tomorrows meetings. Actually, he would have to make Mick make those calls. And instruct him beforehand what to say, how to act with each of them. This whole thing was a nightmare. Did Mick even speak mandarin?</p>
<p>He frowned. Would he have to do the same for Mick? Did he have a case going? Or was he expecting to see that reporter of his? Josef wasn't exactly keen on the idea of trying to fool her. So far he'd only met the woman in passing and maybe run a background check on her and the people around her. He didn't know her and didn't like her or the interest Mick showed in her. Maybe the only saving grace about her was that she was taken. </p>
<p>Josef shook the though off. He was too old to fall prey to jealousy, especially jealousy of some mortal girl that Mick would never turn anyway. Mick hated being a vampire too much to put anyone else in that situation. </p>
<p>Josef shook his head. He needed to stop letting his mind wander, at least until he was in the privacy of his rooms. Speaking off, Mick gave him an awkward smile that just looked stupid on Josef's face. He was already halfway to the door. "I'll get my blood supply, see you in a bit."</p><hr/>
<p>The first thing Josef did once he was alone was strip down and stand in front of the floor length mirror he'd had built without any trace of silver in it. It was still strange seeing Mick look back at him but here he was. Was this what dreaming felt like to humans? He shook the thought off. This was his first chance in a very long time to look at Mick freely and he was not going to waste it on strange musings. </p>
<p>Mick was muscled. Not overly, just enough to give him some delicious contours and Josef let his gaze run over them before letting his hands follow the path of his eyes. He shuddered at how sesitive he was, even to such little stimulation. Touching himself usually didn't do much unless he went for his cock, but Mick's body seemed more receptive. Or maybe it was because he could watch Mick doing the same in the mirror. </p>
<p>This wasn't just touching Mick's body. This way he could watch Mick's body come. It would probably fill his fantasies for years to come. </p>
<p>Josef grinned, watched as Mick grinned back at him with a hunger in his eyes that the real Mick would never direct his way, and then moved his gaze finally down to where he had left the best for last. Mick's cock had already lifted to half mast, pale and growing thicker. Experimentally Josef closed his hand around it, sighed when that sent a spike of arousal through him.</p>
<p>He focused back on the mirror when he moved his hand. In front of him Mick was doing the same, watching Josef intently. Josef shivered under that gaze and his next exhale was shaky. </p>
<p>He wasn't a fan of losing control but he was losing it now, his brain sending yes, pleasure, Mick, more, please in a chaotic jumbled mess, his body was moving on instinct, torn between shaking apart and chasing more of that feeling and through it all Mick was holding his gaze, breathless and coming undone. </p>
<p>And just like that it was over, vision tunneling, pleasure drowning him.</p>
<p>When he managed to come down, he felt a little disappointed that he hadn't managed to watch Mick come, too caught up in his own pleasure. The Mick in the mirror - him in the mirror he corrected - looked still a little dazed but more put together than he had imagined Mick would look if Josef ever managed to get him into bed.</p>
<p>Josef looked down at the mess he'd made on the floor, made a mental note to sent someone this way to clean up and reluctantly put Mick's clothes back on.</p>
<p>He'd actually have liked to go for another round but with Mick coming back soon it was too dangerous. And anyway, what if this spell or whatever reversed while he was still at it? He'd rather not have to explain that.</p><hr/>
<p>Mick showed up about twenty minutes later with a bag of blood, looking a little windswept and in a good enough mood, considering the situation. </p>
<p>"So, I can offer mini golf or pool to pass the time," Josef said, "Unless you'd like to taste some of my freshies?"</p>
<p>"No thanks," Mick replied, "I'd rather stick to my blood bags."</p>
<p>Josef scoffed at that but then made his way over to the pool table. It was still early and until this was over there wasn't much else to do but wait.</p><hr/>
<p>Josef usually tried to limit how much time he spent with Mick. Not because he didn't want to (he did), but because being in his presence for too long tended to erode his defenses.</p>
<p>And by now they'd hung out for several hours with nothing to focus on but each other. No distractions in the form of a party, freshies or business. Even the novelty of being in a different body had worn off hours ago, taking another distraction from him. </p>
<p>"Remember that first party, when we met?" Mick said amused.</p>
<p>"Can't forget that," Josef replied with a smile before he remembered to be less obvious and toned the smile down. That right there was what he meant when he said Mick was eroding his defenses. He suppressed a sigh, gaze already drawing back to Mick. It would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick was torn. On the one hand, being in a body that wasn't his own was strange. On the other hand, testing out how much stronger and faster Josef's body was with three additional centuries under his belt was fascinating. </p>
<p>But no matter the fascination, the weirdness won out, not even because of the strange feeling of being in Josef's body, but because of the disconnect of seeing Josef in his. </p>
<p>Mick could tell it was Josef from the way he moved, from the way he talked. </p>
<p>At the same time something about the way Josef acted was off. There was usually a space around him. Not actual physical space, more like an emotional distance that seemed unbreachable, built of flippant remarks, raised eyebrows and an unshakeable confidence. It was a facade that even as a friend, Mick was rarely allowed to see beyond. </p>
<p>Only, right now that invisible line was wavering, shrinking, right in front of his eyes, before being forcefully snapped back into place a second later. And it happened again. And again. Mick felt a little bit pleased that he got to see that, that he was trusted enough to see that.</p>
<p>What had changed though? Mick was sure it wasn't the changed bodies, even if it was the most obvious of the possible causes. He didn't believe for a second Josef had forgotten who he was talking to any more than Mick had, no matter what he looked like.</p>
<p>But what else had changed? He was about to spend the day in Josef's spare freezer, but that too didn't really account for the change. He straightened his frown before Josef could pick up on it and tried to come up with anything else without much success. He would just have to observe a little longer.</p>
<p>It was little things. The way Josef's smiles were a little more open. The way some comments showed more fondness than he would usually let slip. And of course there was the way he caught himself when he realized what had happened. His defenses would go up, tone a little brisker, fewer smiles, but after a minute or two it would start all over again.</p>
<p>Mick focused back on their conversation. Despite the changed body, this was surprisingly nice. They'd played pool for a while before sitting down when Mick refused to play mini golf and that second offer of freshies. They indulged in a little nostalgia instead, going over old times. </p>
<p>He couldn't remember the last time they had hung out like this, just for the sake of... his mind ground to a halt as he went over that sentence again. He couldn't remember the last time because it didn't exist. Sure they hung out, but never this long unless there were other people around as a buffer. He had never really questioned it. Josef was a busy man after all.</p>
<p>But here they were, hanging out for hours and Josef apparently forgot his barriers over it. </p>
<p>Mick had assumed it was a sign of trust, but no, that wasn't quite it, was it? If it was trust, Josef wouldn't feel the need to rebuild those barriers whenever he realized they were down. </p>
<p>The thing was, if Mick didn't knew better, he'd say Josef liked him and not in a platonic way. He'd seen woman look at him like that. Had seen Coraline look at him like that. </p>
<p>But that wasn't possible, was it? Only, the longer the night wore on, the less sure he was. </p>
<p>He equally wasn't sure what to make of it if he was right. Josef had never registered as a possible romantic partner, between Corlaine and figuring out this being a vampire thing he'd had no room for anyone else. By the time he had his life figured out Josef was lodged in the friend category and before tonight Josef had not made any move to change that. On top of that Mick had never even seen him with a man.</p>
<p>And now the option of dating Josef might be on the table. But should he bring it up? There was still the possiblity that he was misreading this, but then again, unless he asked, he was never going to be sure. So he would have to ask and have a possibly very awkward conversation if he was wrong. </p>
<p>On the other hand, in case he was right Mick should maybe figure out where he stood on the matter. </p>
<p>Mick hadn't tried something like this with a guy before, neither before nor after Coraline. It wasn't necessarily a lack of interest, more a question of convenience. Dating women had always been the less complicated option. For Josef though... well Mick had to admit he was at least curious. He liked Josef, trusted him. Didn't hurt that he looked good either. Beyond that he had no idea if they'd work. Still he wasn't going to find that out either without trying. </p>
<p>And he was getting ahead of himself. Asking first. </p>
<p>But maybe he should wait until they had their bodies back? If only to be able to see Josef when they talked, instead of his own face. </p>
<p>Decision made Mick relaxed back into the sofa to enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
<p>It was only when they said good night (figuratively speaking) and Mick reached the spare freezer that he realized he would have to get naked. Or rather, get Josef's body naked. Going to sleep with clothes in a freezer made for an uncomfortable waking.</p>
<p>A few hours ago he might have been more uncomfortable seeing that much of his friend but considering what he had figured out he was more than a bit curious now. And anyway, looking didn't hurt anyone, did it?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mick woke up in a different freezer than he had gone to sleep in and looking down at himself gave him a view of ... well himself. Not Josef's body but his own familiar one. He breathed a sigh of relief. This was good. He had played it down because worrying too soon wouldn't have helped either of them, but he hadn't been as sure of his theory as he had projected.</p>
<p>Still, here he was, back in his own body, which meant he had to keep the promise he'd made himself last night. Talk to Josef. Figure out if he had read things right.</p>
<p>He sighed and looked around. This was Josef's private rooms. He had seen them once or twice in passing but never spent much time there. They were much like the rest of the place, modern, open, big windows, plants, some art. He found his clothes hanging over a chair, neatly folded. There was also a mirror next to the wardrobe that actually worked and Mick halted for a moment, caught off guard by seeing himself in it but he had looked at his own body all of last night, so he shook his head, got dressed and went to find Josef. </p>
<p>He found him in his work space, talking on the phone with a line between his brows, arguing in something that might be mandarin.</p>
<p>Mick left him to it and got himself some of his blood instead before sitting down, waiting until Josef finished his call. It took another six minutes but finally he hung up and turned to Mick. "Back to normal again, then." </p>
<p>"Yep," Mick said and studied Josef. </p>
<p>He had his defenses well up and it took watching it now for Mick to realize that he really, really wanted the openness back, even if he had only seen glimpses of it. He hadn't been sure yesterday if trying things with Josef was the right thing to do, if Josef was interested at all that was. Now though... now he was sure, so there was only one thing left to do. Ask.</p>
<p>"You weren't exactly flirting last night but you seemed definitely interested," Mick started.</p>
<p>For half a second Josef looked shocked, eyes wide, moving back as if in defense. The next second the reaction was buried under a raised eyebrow and a lazy smile. "Well, my body looks good no matter who's wearing it."</p>
<p>Mick snorted. "Channeling Narcissus is not going to get you out of this conversation. You know what I meant."</p>
<p>"Worth a try," Josef muttered with a sigh. His gaze went to the left, no longer meeting Mick's eyes.</p>
<p>"So..." Mick prompted.</p>
<p>"You actually need me to spell it out?" Josef asked.</p>
<p>And no, probably not. The fact that Josef had stopped denying it was answer enough but it didn't necessarily make sense. Josef went after the things he wanted and he usually got them. So why...</p>
<p>"Why didn't you ever say anything?"</p>
<p>Josef sighed again but finally did meet his gaze again. "I've only known you in two stages of your life. In love with Coraline or recovering from breaking up with Coraline. And by the time you got over her Beth was in the picture. I wasn't going to touch that situation with a ten foot pole. Besides, you never did give any inclination you liked guys or would welcome my advances, so it wasn't worth the headache."</p>
<p>Mick silently filed the knowledge how far back this went away for later. More important was that while Josef might try to look nonchalant Mick knew him enough to know he was uncomfortable and that wouldn't do.</p>
<p>"Well, if you'd asked, I would have told you I'd consider taking things up with a guy."</p>
<p>Josef's posture changed, going from wary defense to wolf in sheep's clothing. "Any chance you'd consider a particular guy?"</p>
<p>Mick sent him a grin, wild and a little reckless. "Why don't you take me on a date and we find out?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>